As a basic function of a radio access network, radio resource management uses a spectrum resource by means of scheduling, power control, and the like to provide a user with network access and signal transmission services. In a traditional cellular network, spectrums are divided and used on a per-cell basis. A specific quantity of spectrum resources are allocated to each cell, and the cell serves a user of the cell by using a combination of a spectrum and power. The cell determines how to use a particular part of spectrum resources and a specific power level at which the spectrum resources are used, which is a radio resource management (Radio Resource Management, RRM) function of the cell. The RRM on a per-cell basis has many disadvantages such as inability to coordinate shared resources and relatively low performance for users at a cell edge.
Therefore, some technologies for RRM coordination between cells emerge, which use neighboring cell information to coordinate the use of spectrum resources, so as to improve utilization and service quality. The coordination may be distributed or centralized. By coordinating the use of radio resources in related cells, resource utilization is increased, and cell edge performance is improved. The centralized cell coordination performs coordination between cells from an entire network perspective, and can achieve optimal performance of an entire network. However, due to a limitation on performance of a connection between a cell and a centralized control point, such as backhaul bandwidth and asynchronous measurement and reporting, it is generally difficult to achieve an ideal optimization effect. The distributed cell coordination determines a coordination relationship and a coordination process by means of information exchange between cells, and can adapt to fast network environment changes. However, due to a limitation on a technology of exchanging coordination information between cells, it is generally difficult to achieve optimal performance of the entire network.